


Protect You

by deargyu



Series: royal mess [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Chef Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Guard Jeon Wonwoo, Housekeeper Yoon Jeonghan, M/M, Mind Manipulation, One-Shot? maybe if you guys want more chapters maybe, Physical Abuse, Prince Lee Chan | Dino, Prince Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Prince Lee Seokmin | DK, Protective Jeon Wonwoo, Protective Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Self-Harm, from their parents, knifes, the lee trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargyu/pseuds/deargyu
Summary: The royal family was a mess, in a world where powers of manipulation were used frequently, the three royal princes have chosen not to use them. It causes consequences.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: royal mess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631944
Kudos: 22





	Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> This has a scene of violence and manipulated self-harm. So be careful while reading, but the rest is just fluff.

The three royal princes had stopped using their powers that everyone had possessed since they were a child, but only theirs were the strongest form of the power. Chan had experienced someone die because of the power and didn't want to cause any harm to anybody. But their parents had other plans for the younger. The more young the chance of gaining more power had their parents do bad things to all of them. Jihoon had always been more protective of the younger ones, shielding them and their eyes from the scene of their parents beheading an innocent citizen for dissing one of them.

The harsh words from the citizens were fine to the princes, but the action of their parents were not. Jihoon had winced after seeing the head just lay there, on the concrete stone, as housekeepers rushed in to bring the head to the loved ones. It was cruel, but it was their parents' message of not to mess with them. Seokmin had made the mistake of turning his head, once they got back to their quarters, he was traumatized. Sobbing uncontrollably as he was the emotional one of the trio. Chan hugged his brother and nodded, trying to console him.

"It isn't fair! He only shared his opinion and he got the worst punishment, worse than robbers do!" He sniffled as Jihoon grabbed a handkerchief, wiping the other's nose of the snot as Jihoon looked up at him. "Your snot is everywhere, let's clean it up before they think that you're, snotty." Jihoon said the lame joke, but it was funny to them, so the three of them shared a laugh. Before a voice echoed from their quarter door. "Chan? It's Wonwoo." His deep voice hushed since the queen and king were strict about who came in and out of their sons' quarters.

Jihoon got up, striding towards the wooden door and opening it, closing it and laying on the rug. "We have a few hours until we have to go to 'tutoring' for our powers. It's been months since we made our oath not to, I'm proud we've been holding up, nothing bad has happened yet." He spoke with a slight pride in himself. Chan felt a bubble of guilt in his lungs, something would have to happen soon, he would be afraid it would happen to him. But at least he had Wonwoo by his side.

Wonwoo had taken a seat by him on the bed, his metal armor clanking as Jihoon and Seokmin continued talking. "How are you Prince?" He asked the youngest as Chan couldn't help but smile, "You don't have to call me that Wonwoo, we're dating." He giggled as Wonwoo's face flushed red. He had reached out his hand to hold Wonwoo's cold hand before another voice echoed. "Prince Chan, report to the queen's quarters." That very voice was one of the younger housekeepers, Yoon Jeonghan. The one that Chan swore Jihoon had a crush on by the way Jihoon would glue his eyes to the man with longer hair.

Seokmin on the other hand, loved to be in the kitchen. Chan knew exactly why, it was because a certain someone with round cheeks and a cute smile was working as the chef. Kwon Soonyoung, the reason why Seokmin always requested food from the chef. Chan didn't know how the queen and king weren't suspicious on why their son ordered so much food but still looked ad thin as ever.

"Okay!" Chan responded to Jeonghan's call, snapping out of his thoughts by Wonwoo's cold touch and his whisper, "Come back soon okay?" Chan nodded as he looked into the other's sharp eyes, bringing his lips to kiss the guard's cheekbones as he stood. Pacing out the door with his hands behind his back, he started to sweat through his uniform. He soon approached his mother's headquarters and knocked.

"Queen Jae-hwa?" Jeonghan had called his mother as Chan hid behind Jeonghan. He had quickly become of the queen's favorite housekeepers, assigning him to clean Jihoon's room often. The queen had opened the door, thanking Jeonghan and wishing him out as she allowed Chan to walk into the quarter.

Chan had lifted his head up, eyes glittered as he said in a curious tone, "Why do you need me mother?" She had just said the words that he feared of, "Well your age is the prime time for the power to manifest, I just wanted to ask something of you, or more of ordering you to do it," Chan's breath shortened as she ordered her request. "Use your powers, I am aware the three of you think rebelling against me with surely bring peace, but you have started a consequence that you have signed up for." She got bored looking at her son, so she fixed the creasing on her gown that she would surely fire the old dry cleaner woman over.

"So I request you use your power before I do anything to Jihoon and Seokmin." She threatened the youngest. He was conflicted, flattening his lips into a line, weighing out the options, he would certainly find a way that would let all three of them be joyful and unharmed. He slowly shook his head, the queen's eyebrow raising up. "No? I will give you one more chance Jungchan." A knife raised behind her, she handed it to him using telekinesis, he held the knife by the base. He shivered out of fear, the fact that she had used his real name had made his hands sweaty.

He was deathly afraid that she would use her power against her own son, he suspected that she would.Suddenly, his hand raised up by himself, her mind manipulation in the mix of his body desperately trying to stop himself as the knife raised to his cheek. "I will make a reason why you need your power of mind manipulation, trust me, I know how much the motivation of a pretty face makes you use your power." She let out a mere laugh as his hand was shaking, she made his hand move closer to his face. The blade of the knife touching his cheek, the cold metal made him shiver. As she made him drag the blade down his cheek. Blood seeping out of the wound, dripping down onto his uniform, the burn of the cut aching his cheek. His body cried out in pain as the queen smirked. "Still resisting? There will be consequences little one." She got close to him, he stood there, the warm of the cut was the only source of heat in this cold room with a heartless mother.

She had blew on the wound, making the burn more frequent as she sent him off. The housekeepers looked concerned for him, but the look of guilt more evident on their faces since they were prohibited from helping him unless they wanted to be out of the streets in the middle of the winter on the cusp of spring.Jeonghan had sighed once the queen had sent him off back to his quarters, "Do you need bandages Young Prince?" He quietly offered as Chan shook his head. "No thank you Jeonghan but thank you for the offer." He said out loud so nobody would be suspicious of the Prince sharing intel with a housekeeper. He whispered, "I already have bandages in the quarter. Just make sure Jihoon doesn't throw a fit about," He paused, gesturing to his long cut on his cheek, "this."

Jeonghan nodded as he went into the quarters first, not surprised that Wonwoo was sitting on Chan's bed, knees anxiously bouncing, waiting for his beloved. As he passed to Jihoon's room while Seokmin was said to be in the kitchen. He uttered a "Hello Ji." He had made his signature smirk as he saw Jihoon's eyes soften at the sight of him. "Han." He muttered, gesturing for him to get closer as he did the Prince's request. "I'm nervous about Chan. What did the queen request?" He asked, his pleading eyes that Jeonghan couldn't not give in to.

Jeonghan couldn't help but feel guilt as he told the truth, "The queen had punished him. For all three of you not using your power." Jihoon's eyes had widened. Oh god, he didn't want his younger brothers to be harmed for the rebellion that he had started among the three.

Chan stepped into his room, the warm blood had pooled around his hand that covered his wound. Wonwoo's eyes had widened, he stood up in worry, heading towards his lover. "Chan. What did she do?" He uncovered Chan's hand and got even more frustrated. "I knew it, I knew I should've gone with you. I should have protected you" He touched the wound with the weight of a feather, being afraid to hurt the other.

He rushed to the bathroom, grabbing the bandages for when Wonwoo usually got hurt in sword-fight training. His pale hands were shaking frantically as he opened the packaging and grabbed the alcohol. He grabbed a towel and wet the towel in the alcohol before gently patting the blood, cleaning the would before sticking the bandage on Chan's cheek. Chan whined, "Wonwoo, I don't need defending, this is only my first fight, I want to feel like I've accomplished something rather than hiding behind Jihoon or you all the time." He complained, Wonwoo would still protect him, but he knew where Chan was coming from.

"After today, we're sneaking out to the closest town near here since tomorrow is my free day." Wonwoo whispered, Chan gasping and nodding with a grin plastered on his face. It will be the first time he had been outside of the palace walls and town. The color of the sunset enchanted Chan and Wonwoo as Chan sighed, laying on his bed, wanting Wonwoo to lay with him.

It had been uncomfortable for Wonwoo in his iron armor, so he took off the armor, Chan covering his eyes, even though Wonwoo had clothes under. Wonwoo wore a white tee shirt and shorts, slipping into Chan's bed and wrapping his arms around the other, placing feather-like kisses onto the other's left cheek, not doing much since the bandages were covering his cheek but was fine. Chan turned his head and caught Wonwoo's lips. Smiling as Wonwoo blushed, Chan was a very sly person.

He had turned his full body to Wonwoo as he cuddled into the other's chest, Jihoon bursted into the room, gasping as he saw the pair in bed, he got closer and smiled, the two were cuddling. Jihoon had started to search Chan's face for the cut, he frowned once he saw the bandage. "Lee Chan, can you please sit up for a moment. Wonwoo and Chan sat up at the request, Wonwoo still wasn't used to being caught by the oldest prince.

"Aish. Chan. Please tell me you didn't use your powers." Chan nodded and scoffed, "That's why I got this wound!" He stuck out his tongue playfully as Jihoon shook his head with a smile on his face, quickly turning into concern. "Did it hurt?"

"Yes but-" Jihoon cut the youngest off, "I should have protected you more I have failed as a brother I am such a-" Chan put a finger to his mouth, "You aren't a failure, and you shouldn't have protected me more than you already have, Hoon, this is my first fight and I am proud!" He laughed and smiled as Wonwoo rubbed his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday our maknae Lee Chan, I hope you have a great birthday sweetie.


End file.
